


Fixin' Things

by likelyvalentine (nokkakona)



Series: Way Back Home [2]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 3
Genre: Capital Wasteland Wet T Shirt Contest, Charon Is Sarcastic, F/M, The Male Gaze
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 11:35:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7572631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nokkakona/pseuds/likelyvalentine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The water pipe is leaking again, but Charon's not going to help. He's going to sit here on the couch drinking beer while the Lone Wanderer busts her ass fixing it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fixin' Things

Nevada surveyed the leaking pipe with her hands on her hips. "There, I fixed it." One end of the duct tape popped free and a new stream of water began to squirt onto the carpet. "Well, mostly." 

Charon grumbled something under his breath from the couch as Nevada wrapped a new roll of duct tape around the pipe. Her shirt, damp from the water, clung to her skin. Charon didn't bother pretending that he wasn't watching her with anything more than the eye of a reluctant protector, earning him a little whir of protest from Wadsworth, who moved to block his line of vision. 

"Perhaps Sir Walter would be better equipped for such a delicate task, mum," Wadsworth said. "I would be happy to fetch him for you."

Nevada looked down at her ruined carpet and pulled her dripping shirt away from her body. Charon grit his teeth. "And let him see me in this state? Absolutely not," she chided. "I'll pay him a visit in the morning." 

Wadsworth whirred as if he were biting back a sigh. "Very good, mum." 

Tossing the empty roll of tape onto the floor, Nevada turned toward Charon, arms crossed. "You've been no help," she said. 

"My contract does not obligate me to-"

She cut him off with a wave of her hand. "I know, to be an errand boy, blah blah." She sighed. "I'm going to have Wadsworth draw me a bath." 

The image of Nevada bathing just above his head sent a jolt of heat low into his belly. He leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. "I shall wait here while you bathe," he said. Nevada turned to go upstairs. "Nevada?" 

"Yeah?" 

He raised an eyebrow. "Please remember to scrub behind your ears." 

**Author's Note:**

> this is disappointing but im done staring at it in my notes so here!!!


End file.
